Ten Things I Hate About You
by ne-ma-pa-sa-ra
Summary: He hated her but loved her, what will she say or do?
1. Default Chapter

**Hey everyone this was the first ever fic I wrote for Harry Potter. It's just a One Shot but it's still pretty interesting hope you like and without further ado here is TEN THINGS I HATE ABOUT YOU.**

Ten things I hate about you

She captivated my thoughts, dreams and mind. Every word, every movement she made, all the things she said. Her scent drove me wild; strawberries and vanillas. I tried, yes I tried to force her out of my head but it was no use. It was wrong for me to think about her like this. She was 21 years younger than me and I definitely didn't have a chance. I just hated her just as much as Ioved her.

And here I was, in the middle of the kitchen in my parent's old house, a free man. Yet, she confided me in misery and sorrow making me think it was better being locked away then to see her everyday and not being able to have her. As she walks in she smiles but i curse. The way she did that to me drove me over the edge. The way her honey brown orbs twinkled. The way she showed off her perfectly straight teeth. How her nose turned up slightly at the end and her pink full lips curved up. Her sleek caramel coloured hair that fell in ringlets down her back. Every curve on her heavenly body. The way she swayed her hips, left to right not knowing what she was doing. But it wasn't only her looks.

She was the smartest witch of her year and earned it. She didn't swoon to guys like other foolish girls. she didn't know how beautiful she really was which added to the illusion that surrounded her. She says my name, oh how I loved the way she said my name. "sirius are you okay? You seem angry." I turned around so I couldn't see her face and muttered, "Please leave." But she did the total opposite and came up behind me. "Did I do something to make you upset?" No she was perfect yet I still hated her. "I hate you."i can't beleive those words came out of my mouth. I regretted them when I saw the expression on her face. sadness mixed with utter confusion.

"Tell me ten things you hate about me," she challenged and I thought about it.

"I hate how you can make me growl every time you're near a boy.

"I hate how whenever you laugh my stomach squirms.

"I hate how you make me want to just grab you and kiss you.

"I hate how you look at me that makes me want to melt away.

"I hate how you invade my every thought and dream.

"I hate how you're so clueness in how I feel.

" I hate how you make me do things I thought I would never do.

"I hate how when you cry it feels like a part of my world's crumbling down.

"I hate how when you're hurt I am constantly at your side praying.

"I hate that I love you so much but can never have you." I looked at her blank expression and got ready for the awkward moment but instead-

Her lips pressed against mine harshly as I registered what happened and pulled her closer to me. What she made me feel at that moment was undescribable so I did what I always wanted to do. I picked her up andcarried her off to the bedroom and magically locked the door. I took over to place my lips gently on hers and it intensed. A moan escaped her lips and I just craved every bit of her. Laying her on the bed she said, "I hate you too."


	2. Bloopers! Funny funny BLOOPERS!

**Since people replied to this one-shot I'll give you some good old bloopers. So ready, set, action!**

**Blooper Number One**

Sirius: (She captivated my thoughts, dreams and mind. Every word, every movement she made, all the things she said. Her scent drove me wild; mud and blood.)

Director: CUT!

Sirius: What?

Hermione: Mud and Blood? I smell like mud and blood!

Sirius: Wasn't that the line?

Hermione: You dolt! (Smacks him upside the head)

Sirius: Ow! What was that for?

Hermione: That was for snogging woman instead of memorizing your lines LIKE YOU WERE SUPPOSE TOO! (walks away)

Sirius: Bloody women. What was the line anyways?

Director: STRAWBERRIES AND VANILLA YOU DOLT!

Sirius: IS EVERY BLOODY PERSON PMSING TODAY!

**Blooper Number Two**

**Take 1**

Sirius: (As she walks-) (Hermione trips over a piece of wood) (–she trips and falls flat on her face.)

Director: CUT!

**Take 2**

Sirius: (As she walks in an airplane flies over her head.)

Director: What in the world is a paper plane doing here?

Cameraman: Sorry mate, I was bored.

Director: CUT!

**Take 5**

Sirius: As she walks in-

Hermione: Ahhhhhhhh!

Sirius: What?

Hermione: Ahhhhhhhh!

Sirius: What?

Hermione: Ahhhhhhh!

Sirius: What? What! What! What! WHAT!

Hermione: A spider.

Director: CUT!

**Take 23**

Sirus: (As she walks in she smiles but I curse. The way she did that to me drove me over the edge. The way her honey brown orbs twinkled. The way she showed off her perfectly straight teeth. How her nose turned up slightly at the end and her pink full lips curved up. Her sleek caramel coloured hair that fell in ringlets down her back. Every curve on her heavenly body. The way she swayed her hips, left to right not knowing what she was doing. It was all about he looks.)

Hermione: (glare)

Sirius: What did I do wrong?

Hermione: It was all about the looks! It was all about the looks! It was all about the look!

Sirius: Was that the wrong line?

Hermione: YES!

Sirius: Oh sorry, I'm having a problem concentrating with PEOPLE SCREAMING IN MY EARS!

Hermione: I've had bloody hell enough of this! (grabs phone and dials number) Susie I can't do this…I know…I'm going to kill myself in this place…whatever…yes…yes…yes…okay…yes…okay…huhum…okay…yeah…okay…bye

Sirius: (mocking) yeah…hmmm…yes...okay

Hermione: (runs at full speed and tackles Sirius bringing him to the ground. They fight in a no holds bar, all exclusive, one time…cat fight)

Director: Cut. Cut! Cut! CUT! CAN"T YOU PEOPLE DO ANYTHING RIGHT!

**Blooper Number Three**

Hermione: Sirius are you okay? You seem angry.

Sirius: (I turned around so I couldn't see her face.) Please leave. (But she did the total opposite and came up behind me.)

Hermione: Did I do something to make you upset?

Sirius: (No she was perfect-) I love you will you marry me!

Hermione: Are you mentally challenged? You got the wrong line for the gillionth qutrillionth time. And yes I know that is not a real word but you get what I'm saying!

Director: (lost voice so has to resort to using a chalkboard. Holds up board) CUT!

**Blooper Number Four**

Sirius: I hate that I love you so much but can never have you. (I looked at her blank expression and got ready for the awkward moment but instead-)

Hermione: No way I'm I kissing that oaf!

Sirius: Oaf! Who said I wanted to kiss you anyways!

Hermione: You would just love to get your hands on me.

Sirius: Please. You are the most irrogant, self-centered…(presses his lips on Hermione)

Hermione: (pulls away) Yuck! Why did you do that?

Sirius: Because I wanted to.

Hermione: Oh. (pulls Sirius into a deep kiss and they start to make out)

Director: (holds up board) I give up! I'm becoming a mailman like my mom wanted me to!

**  
**


End file.
